


Touchy Touchy

by Irish_Cupcake



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, rc9gn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Randy, I wrote this instead of actually sleeping and I don't regret it, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Howard, but anyhow this is just porn and my first fic for this fandom, it's over 1000 words (my original goal for this) and around 3-4 pages, just a teeny tiny bit, plus also a major milestone for me, so I'm pretty darn proud okay, this is kind of sweet and cute but the ending is a little bitty rushed, this pairing kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Cupcake/pseuds/Irish_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard doesn’t really think much about how touchy Randy’s being, mainly because Randy is touchy all the time, doesn’t think much about how Randy is resting his head on Howard’s shoulder and nuzzling his jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy Touchy

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF!! I AM SO SO PROUD OF ME. This is my first oneshot that is 1000+ words and I did it in Google Docs so it's around 3 pages. My formatting always gets ruined by Ao3 so it makes me sad cause I have some hella organized formatting (you might be able to see some semblance of my hella organized formatting on mobile). It took me a whole month to finish this because I was writing this and my other porn fics (///~///) all at the same time without a good schedule for breaks and all that, so shameless triple tasking with naughty naughty fics. The end may seem a little rushed because I just wanted to be DONE already, anyone else know that feeling? Anyhow I poured my little gay boy heart into this so please enjoy and leave kudos or comments, love you guys!

     Howard doesn’t really think much about how touchy Randy’s being, mainly because Randy is touchy all the time, doesn’t think much about how Randy is resting his head on Howard’s shoulder and nuzzling his jaw. Or how his hand is resting on Howard’s thigh comfortably, rubbing there and squeezing a bit at the muscle (his thighs more muscular than before from running around at Randy’s fights so much) on it. Randy’s been quite a bit more touchy lately, probably taking advantage of the new boyfriends status that they share. But Howard doesn’t think about it and instead takes the time to pause Grave Punchers before Randy climbs onto his ample lap and grinds down a little, pressing little kisses along Howard’s cheeks before they kiss sweetly on the mouth, his arms thrown around Howard’s neck and Howard’s hands on his thin hips. Randy hums and presses forward a bit more eagerly, Howard rubbing his hands along Randy’s hips and thighs.

 

    Randy giggles just a little and leans forward to whisper quietly into Howard’s ear,” Do you want to or not?” 

 

    “Is that even a question at this point?” Howard replies, gripping underneath Randy’s thighs and standing up, turning and tossing the extremely lightweight boy onto his bed,” You should eat more, you weigh, like, nothing.”

 

    “Shut it shoob, you know I eat just as much as you,” Randy says with a bright smile and hooks his heels on Howard’s waist to pull him forward and between Randy’s long legs. He scoots back as Howard complies and flops into a kneeling position on the bed, making the skinnier boy bounce slightly and laugh. Randy grins brightly at his b(oyfriend)ro, like the goddamn sun kind of bright, and reaches forward to grab Howard’s shoulders and pull him down on top. Cradling his face with large hands and placing gentle kisses there.

 

     “Okay yeah, but consider this; I’m pretty sure you weigh around 70 pounds. No joke dude,” Howard huffs and presses his face into Randy’s to rub their noses together.

 

     “Last time I checked I weigh at least 105, you’re just freakishly strong, honestly,” Randy replies and his hands slide upwards into Howard’s hair to run his hands through it and scratch gently at his scalp. Howard kisses his nose, cheek, then chin and continues down to Randy’s jaw. Randy tilts his head back and sighs quietly.

 

     “From carrying all your shit around when you go and fight, yeah, but you still feel like negative 5 pounds buddy,” Howard mumbles against his throat and bares his own teeth to bite down a little, knowing just how much Randy likes that, before rutting up a little against Randy’s still very clothed ass and balls. 

 

     Randy groans and his eyelids flutter at the double stimulation,” You literally  _ just  _ said that I am around 70, now it’s negative 5?” He grins and asks sarcastically, just to be a dick about this whole thing, and rubs back against Howard’s dick,” Carrying around a spare joystick in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

 

     “Cunningham, why the fu-- uh you know what I’m just going to ignore that one,” Howard stifles a little laugh and leans back up to Randy’s face to kiss on the lips again, suckling on the ninja’s plump bottom lip and biting it while Randy kisses back happily. Licking along Howard’s upper lip and pulling the heavier teen forward a bit closer than before, he ruts back again and moans against Howard’s lips. Howard pulls back just the slightest and grunts in dissatisfaction,” Fuck this,” he mutters and backs up completely. Gripping the bottom hem of Randy’s shirt and lifting, the dark haired boy seems happy to comply and arches his back and tugs the shirt off before throwing it aside. Howard takes off his plaid over shirt and octopus tee and discards both. 

 

     Randy licks his lips and stares at him through lidded eyes, blatantly checking his boyfriend out while discreetly reaching between them and rubbing himself. He beams at Howard almost innocently and ‘accidentally’ rubs the back of his palm against Howard’s rather noticeably large bulge. The redhead puffs out a breath and presses his hips forwards while patting around underneath Randy’s pillow where he knows the near to empty lube bottle is hidden. He successfully finds it and pulls it out from hiding, his other hand preoccupied with fiddling with the button on his jeans. Randy pops that for him and slides the zipper down, his own pants already undone, and strokes along the front of Howard’s boxers and fiddles with the obvious wet spot already appearing there. Howard stares down at him and Randy looks back up with a cheeky smile, bending forward and using his boyfriend’s hips as an anchor, Randy licks a stripe up Howard’s boxers. Howard huffs again and firmly grasps that black hair in his dainty hand, and roughly pushes Randy back, who whines in protest at that but enjoys it either way.

 

       “What was that for Howard?” He asks and bucks his hips a little to show his dissatisfaction with that particular action. 

 

      “Just wanted to see your face one last time before it’s stuffed full with my cock,” he says and shrugs as Randy’s face tinges a little red and he huffs out a nervous laugh while shaking his head (or well as best as he can with Howard’s fingers buried in his hair that is). Howard lets go of his hair and sits forward a little as Randy’s long fingers pull back the elastic band of his boxers. Randy nuzzles his face against Howard’s soft hip and sneaks his hand further into the slightly damp and stuffy confines of the boxers, thumbing at the dick in there a bit and grasping it firmly. But not too tight at all, Howard bites his lip and sighs out through his nose in borderline impatience. Randy pumps his hand once, twice, and pulls the boxers down around Howard’s thighs in a swift movement, mouthing at his boyfriend’s hip and working downwards. He stops and turns his face when the head touches and nudges against his cheek, leaving a wet streak. Pressing a kiss to the base, Randy then licks all the way to the underside of the tip, taking it into his mouth and bringing in more inch by inch, until his nose is pressed into coarse pubic hairs. He glances upwards and looks Howard directly in the eye, Randy pulls back a little before dipping his head back down, and repeating that action twice more. He opens up and lets it drop out of his mouth with a pop, bringing his hand back up for a few more pumps.

 

       Randy takes Howard Mini back into his mouth another time and bobs his head, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard for a moment. He lets it drop out again and looks back up at Howard,” How about we get to the real party?” Randy asks and smirks a little and wiggles excitedly when Howard slips off of his lap and in between Randy’s long legs. Slipping off those boxers the rest of the way and basically tearing off Randy’s boxer-briefs eagerly. He leans in and kisses the taller boy on the mouth, feeling the firm reciprocating press of the dark haired teen’s lips. Howard discreetly pops open the bottle of lube and wets a finger, only pulling back to ask the ever present question he asks every time.

 

  
      “Ready?” 

 

    “Born ready baby,” but Randy’s words trail off into a gasping whine, faint and breathy as the first finger presses in. Now Howard may have some dainty ass hands but they hit Randy just right as he arches his back a little, biting his lip and closing his eyes. He leans just a little further into the plush mattress, and after thrusting his first finger a few times, Howard puts in a second. The initial burn brings a little snap of pleasure to Randy, and Howard scissors his fingers before pressing around in search of a prostate. The dark haired one of the two (and obviously the one being fingered here) quivers and his thighs squeeze around Howard’s hips; he clutches at the sheets and gasps sharply. Another finger slips in discreetly, and all three stretch him out. Randy manages to pant out a few words,” I-I want your fat cock Howie,” he moans quietly,” Please please…”

 

    “Geez Cunningham, eager are we?” Howard slicks up his dick and pulls out his fingers, positioning himself patiently. He pushes in just as Randy takes a breath and opens his mouth to retort (probably ready to say “shut up” or something similar), his breath cutting off and stuttering. Howard groans lowly as inch by inch of him slides inside smoothly, the tight space gripping him perfectly. He lets Randy adjust before pulling back and thrusting back in gently; his pace picks up as he repeats this motion. Soon enough Randy is basically being fucked out of his mind into the mattress, his legs curling around his boyfriend’s waist even tighter and his toes curling inward tightly. He moans lewdly and gasps for air, and his hand reaches down to stroke himself. Randy tightens around Howard and he tries to speak (and fails), only whimpering and becoming a shaking mess as he orgasms. Bending his back and twisting harshly. Howard starts to become undone and his pace becomes sloppy, he leans down and kisses Randy harshly before ramming into him. Slamming home and practically growling while sweat drips down off of him, he pulls out and puts on a clean new pair of underwear after cleaning off his dick. 

 

     Howard returns with underwear from Randy’s overnight bag and a warm and wet rag. Cleaning off his drowsy lover tiredly, he helps Randy put on some new underwear and collapses onto the bed. Randy immediately clings to him like a magnet, his legs tangled with Howard’s and his head nestled in the bend of Howard’s neck. Resting quietly, Howard wraps his arms around Randy and rests his hands on the small of Randy’s back. A moment’s pause of total stillness excluding breathing, their synchronized heartbeats calming and sweet. Quiet words break the air.

  
     “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: I might have this in its own little series of porn oneshots if I have the time this summer ;).
> 
> P.P.S: The line," I-I want your fat cock already Howie," was so extremely embarrassing to write I hope y'all know that I was just wiggling and blushing this is what I do for y'all. m(///~///)m
> 
> -With Love (and PORN),  
>  Percy


End file.
